Hagarin
Name: Hagarin Attribute Dice: 8D Dexterity: 1D+1 / 2D+2 Knowledge: 1D / 2D+1 Mechanical: 1D+1 / 2D+2 Perception: 1D / 2D+1 Strength: 1D+1 / 2D+2 Technical: 1D+1 / 2D+2 Move: 7 / 8 Size: 0.66 - 1.06 m Weight: 114.35 - 190.65 kg Life Span: 86 years Special Abilities: *'Easily Spooked': Hagarin are easily startled creatures; they receive a -2D to resist a fearful situation.. *'Facial Recognition': Hagarin are good with names and faces; they gain +1D to remember any specific name or face from their past. Description: Hagarin (Oveambulans hagarin) are a race of capridian bipeds. Generally reclusive out of fear for their own safety, they haven't made very large contributions to the interstellar community despite being starfaring. As an extension of their natural fear, they have been generally unwilling to reveal the location of their home territory to others despite their strong desire and willingness to trade. Most encounters with the Hagarin occur in and around the Landreich, though some of their flocks have migrated to Confederation worlds and do consider the Confederation Terrans nominal allies. They have done their best to stay out of Terrankind's war with the Kilrathi, with their Confederation-based populaces largely taking up residence in Argent Sector. *'Personality': The Hagarin people are a somewhat bashful species with a strong gregarious instinct, no doubt due to their unique evolution - it was a prey species on their world that ultimately developed sapience and became the dominant lifeform. The species has a strong flocking instinct, sticking together in tightly-knit groups based on a family matriarch. This matriarch is responsible for the overall safety of the flock and must ensure that they have both sufficient food and shelter. Matriarchs in Hagarin society tend to be very shrewd. They often meet together in secret counsels to discuss important issues and to set policies for the race. Probably the most important (and certainly the longest lasting) of the policies set by the Hagarin matriarchs is the decision to never willingly allow outsiders to have knowledge of the location of their homeworld for fear that information would be exploited. Hagarin are not fighters as a rule; they will tend to flee from danger when it approaches and fight only if there is no other option. While Hagarin can operate independently of their flocks and are willing to conduct trade with other races, it tends to be a stressful experience for them. Befriending a Hagarin is quite easy and making an enemy out of one is equally easy - it depends on how they are treated during their initial encounter. *'Physical Description': The Hagarin are a race of herbivorous bipeds. They are a relatively short, heavy-set race, averaging about 0.85 meters in height and around 150 kilograms in mass. They have a fairly standard set of external sensory organs, with elongated, pointed ears and black eyes. Their bodies are covered in a coat of white fur, which changes to black near the ends of their extremities and in their facial area and adds to their overall sheep-like appearance. They are about average in terms of physical strength and are capable of picking up new skills relatively quickly. Their forearms terminate in an appendage similar to a Terran hand (complete with opposable thumb). Their legs end in a hoof-like appendage with the ankle structure designed for bipedal locomotion. Hagarin have a fairly standard vocal apparatus and they are capable of standard vocal communications, though the species tends to roll vowel sounds when spoken (particularly when they attempt to speak a non-native language). Hagarin are ruminant creatures and only need to take in about one-fiftieth their overall body weight per day in new sustenance. They require water about once every five Earth days and are diurnal, going to sleep at dusk and waking with the dawn. The species reproduces sexually via standard intercourse, with Hagarin females going into a period of estrus once every three weeks that lasts approximately 2-3 days. The gestation period is about five months, after which the female will give live birth to one or two offspring. :*Motor Appendages: 2 :*Visual Organs: 2 ::*Field of Vision: Optimal 183 degrees forward, Peripheral 305 degrees forward. :*Auditory Organs: 2 :*Olfactory Organs: 1 :*Gustatory Organs: 1 :*Propulsive Appendages: 2 :*Reproductive Organs: 1 *'Relations with Other Races': The Hagarin are open to having friendly relations with as many different species as is possible, with defense treaties (such as the ones they have negotiated with the Confederation and Landreich) sought after in particular. They have been known to trade with the Kilrathi, though they are exceptionally leery of them owing to the enslavement and occasional devouring of more unfortunate members of their race. Relations are slightly better with some of the Kilrathi slave races, including the Varni and Wu. They are also leery of the Haggan and Jarma races (owing to the predatory nature of those races) but not to the same extent as the Kilrathi. They tend not to have much in terms of diplomatic relations with non-starfaring species such as the Mopoks, Dolosians, Dioscuri and Oasians. They have not been enough direct contact with any of the other races for the Hagarin to form an opinion on them one way or another. When the Nephilim began invading the Terran spheres, the Hagarin moved out of the area, which proved to be beneficial to the species. It should be noted that the Hagarin exercise a level of caution in their dealings with all species, even the ones they consider friends. *'Territory': The exact location of Hagarin territory isn't located in Known Space; it's suspected to be either somewhere in the unexplored regions of the Tara Quadrant of the Landreich Sector or rimward of Argent Sector. Given current treaties with the Landreich and Confederation not to explore past the current set of unexplored systems in the Tara Quadrant, that area seems to be most likely. There is no further data on this topic. *'Onomastikon': Hagarin names are almost universally matronymic in origin, with the root surname based either on the name of the family's current matriarch or one of great note in the family's past. Their names are made of two parts, a given name and the family surname, both of which are given to an individual by their parents at birth. The choice of a given name is usually arbitrary. Hagarin given names always consist of two distinct elements separated by a glottal stop (usually represented by an apostrophe in Romanizations of the language); the initial name element is never repeated as the second name element. Male Hagarin name elements universally begin with consonant sounds while female elements begin with vowel sounds. Common consonant sounds in Hagarin names include "B", "BL", "G", "GR", "N", "R", "SN", and "T". "MB" sometimes appears; this is always pronounced as a soft "M" sound. Vowel sounds include "A" or "AA" (both pronounced as the "a" in "hat"), "I", (pronounced as a long "E"), "O" (pronounced long), "U" (pronounced as "OO"), and "EA" (pronounced as the diphthong "E-UH"). :*''Male Given Name Elements'': blo, bo, gea, gri, gu, haa, lea, li, lu, mbea, mbo, na, rea, ro, ru, sna, snea, sni, sno, tea. :*''Female Given Name Elements'': aab, aal, aat, ag, ah, at, eah, ean, eant, ear, ih, imb, in, int, irt, oh, omb, ont, or, uh. :*''Surnames'': Baab, Bab, Beab, Bib, Bob, Bub, Gaag, Gag, Geag, Gig, Gog, Gug, Haah, Hah, Heah, Hih, Hoh, Huh, Laal, Lal, Leal, Lil, Lol, Lul, Naan, Nan, Nean, Nin, Non, Nun, Raar, Rar, Rir, Ror, Rur. *'Motivation': Most Hagarin are admittedly not interested in traveling very far from their people. Most that do are interested in trading with other races or in serving the collective flock as ambassadors and diplomats on alien worlds. Even then, most Hagarin feel that space holds far too many dangers and as a result any off-world stints are kept as brief as possible. . Source: *Wing Commander RPG Wikia: Hagarin *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (pages 36-38) *thedemonapostle